Sprachlos
by SoyTryphena
Summary: Manche Menschen teilen sich anderen nicht über Worte mit. So auch Severus Snape. Autorisierte Übersetzung.


Alle Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Die Story gehört nicht mir sondern The Treacle Tart. Sie heißt im Original "Lesser Languages" (Story-ID 2280435). Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der FF von The Treacle Tart auf . Reviews (auf Englisch) könnt Ihr abgeben unter der Story-ID 2280435 oder (auf Deutsch) an mich. Ich leite sie dann übersetzt an The Treacle Tart weiter.

**Sprachlos  
**von The Treacle Tart  
übersetzt von SoyTryphena

Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, hatten die Muggel ein Sprichwort über Augen und Fenster und Seelen. Darüber, dass sie Geschichten erzählten, Lügen aufdeckten, die Wahrheit aus tiefen Seen von brauner, blauer oder grüner Farbe herausschrien. Über bloß gelegte Herzen, unbewacht und schutzlos, bereit, wie Wörter in einem Buch gelesen zu werden. Antworten. Schuldbekenntnisse. Liebeserklärungen. Sorge. Angst. Hoffnung. Alles wurde enthüllt – ohne, dass je ein Wort gefallen wäre.

Auf viele traf das zu, dachte sie oft. Wenn die Schüler davon sprachen, dass sie stundenlang gelernt hatten, redeten ihre Augen von nächtlichen Rendezvous hinter dem Gewächshaus. Wenn sie haarklein erzählten, wie sie Peeves höchstpersönlich bei der Verwüstung des Gemeinschaftsraums der Hufflepuffs gesehen hatten, beichteten ihre Augen die eigene Schuld und das Fehlen jeglicher Gewissensbisse. Wenn sie ihr versicherten, es mache ihnen nichts aus, dass andere Schülern auf ihnen herumhackten, und dass es nicht nötig sei, den anderen ihretwegen Hauspunkte abzuziehen, verrieten ihre Augen die Kränkung, ihre Angst und ihre Scham. Die meisten von ihnen konnten durch das, was sie sagten, vieles verschleiern, doch ihre Augen – diese Fenster – verschleierten es nicht.

Ja, es traf in der Tat auf viele von ihnen zu … doch nicht auf alle.

Es gab einen, der so geschult darin war, seine Mimik in Stahl zu gießen, dass nie eine Schwäche zu sehen war. Es gab einen, der sich selbst ein Leben lang darauf abgerichtet hatte, nichts preiszugeben. Einen, der seine Gesichtsmuskeln kontrollieren und sie zwingen konnte, absolut unbeweglich zu bleiben. Der sogar verhindern konnte, dass sich seine Pupillen im Sonnenlicht zusammenzogen. Der Augen hatte, die nur erzählten, was er sie zu erzählen hieß.

Er war schwer zu übersehen, selbst für eine neue Lehrerin, die selbst kaum die Schule hinter sich hatte. Quälend dünn, mit langen, krummen Fingern und abfallenden Schultern. Strähniges Haar, das ihm in die Augen hing und sein Gesicht verdeckte. Aschfahle Haut, von der sie fürchtete, sie werde bei der geringsten Berührung durch die Sonne zu Staub zerfallen.

Brillant. Irregeleitet vielleicht, doch brillant. Den anderen Schülern seiner Klasse weit voraus. Den Schülern der siebten Klasse weit voraus, obwohl er fünf Jahre jünger war als sie.

Und voller Zorn. Leidenschaftlichem Zorn.

Sein Körper strahlte die Wut geradezu aus, sie pulsierte um ihn herum, brach sich an ihr und verbrannte sie dabei. Eine dicke Blase aus Wut umgab ihn, folgte ihm, wo immer er auch ging, trennte ihn von der ihn umgebenden Welt. Ging er an ihr vorbei, streifte die Zorneswolke ihre Haut und verätzte sie. Zorn, so greifbar, dass er ihr in der Kehle stecken blieb. Er stach ihr mitten ins Herz.

Oft war er das Lieblingsthema im Lehrerzimmer, dieser dunkle Junge, der so voller Hass steckte. Über abgestandenem Tee und faden Keksen murmelte und flüsterte man mit höhnischem Spott und boshaften Blicken über ihn. Sie machten garstige Bemerkungen über seine Haare und seine Zähne. Sie lachten darüber, was ihm von anderen, beliebteren Schülern zugefügt wurde. Sie planten teuflische Strafarbeiten für ihn. Das tat ihr noch mehr weh.

Sie fühlte mit ihm, diesen dunklen Jungen, der hasste und der wieder gehasst wurde. Doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie drang nicht zu ihm durch. Ihrem Verständnis begegnete er mit Verachtung. Höflichkeit mit Frechheit. Respekt mit Misstrauen. Mitleid beinahe mit Gewalt. Er hatte eine Mauer aus Stein um sich erbaut, sie über hundert Jahre und tausend Grausamkeiten hinweg Ziegel um Ziegel errichtet. Er schützte die Mauer mit den Waffen von Argwohn und Abscheu. Und seine Augen gaben nichts preis.

Erst als sie eines Tages in die Krankenstation gerufen wurde, bemerkte sie seine Hände.

Es hatte einen Vorfall mit dem Potter-Jungen gegeben. Sirius Black war auch daran beteiligt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es irgendwie um den jungen Remus ging, doch niemand redete darüber. Albus bat sie, einmal nach ihrem dunklen Jungen zu sehen, der sich im Krankenquartier befand. Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins war irgendwo anders aufgehalten worden, und das sagte ihr, dass der Schulleiter nicht wollte, dass er davon erfuhr, nicht wollte, dass irgend jemand davon erfuhr. Warum er ausgerechnet sie rufen ließ, um nach dem Jungen zu sehen, war ihr ein Rätsel; doch vielleicht verstand Albus doch mehr als er je erahnen ließ.

Der dunkle Junge saß in seinem Bett, die Schultern gebeugt, den Rücken gekrümmt, als wolle er sich zusammenrollen, die Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel gestützt.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte sie.

Es sah auf, das Gesicht so leer wie immer, der Mund war ein Strich und seine Augen waren tot.

„Ja", antwortete er einfach.

„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht etwas Wasser bringen?"

„Nein."

„Haben Sie Hunger?"

„Nein."

Sie schlug die Augen nieder, während sie um Worte rang, die kein Verständnis und keine Höflichkeit, weder Respekt noch Mitleid erkennen ließen und wurde augenblicklich von seinen Händen gefangen genommen. Der Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand rieb sich wiederholt am Bettzeug. Der gelb gefleckte Fingernagel bewegte sich gleichmäßig, beinahe im Rhythmus eines Herzschlags gegen den nüchtern weißen Bezug. Sie beobachtete ihn weiter und er begann, sich kaum merklich tiefer zu graben und hinterließ dort eine Vertiefung, wo er über die Bettwäsche strich. Bald gesellten sich seine Brüder hinzu, einer nach dem anderen. Und sowie jeweils ein weiterer Finger hinzu kam, bewegten sie sich ein klein wenig langsamer und gruben sich ein klein wenig tiefer, bis sich die ganze Hand zu einer Kralle verformt hatte. Die ganze Zeit über sagte er nicht ein Wort, und die Augen blieben leer.

Mit der Zeit sollte sie lernen, seine Hände zu lesen, die Bedeutung ihrer Bewegungen zu verstehen, ihre Geschichte zu lesen.

Rieb er den Daumen gegen die Spitzen der anderen Finger, einen nach dem anderen, versuchte er, zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen. Grub sich der Nagel seines Zeigefingers in den Daumen, heckte er etwas aus. Schob er den Daumen in einer lockeren Faust zwischen Mittel- und Ringfinger, log er. Zupfte er ganz leicht an seiner Kleidung, war er verlegen. Trommelte er im Stehen auf einen Tisch oder klopfte sich an die Flanke, war er zufrieden. Hakte sich sein Daumen um den Zeigefinger und presste diesen herunter, war er ungehalten; je stärker er drückte, desto aufgebrachter war er.

Bald verstand sie die Sprache seiner Hände problemlos und lernte mehr und mehr über diesen Jungen, den der Rest der Welt am liebsten vergessen hätte. Bevor sie es sich versah, hatte er seinen Schulabschluss gemacht und verschwand wie so viele andere ehemalige Schüler im Aufruhr der Zeit. Sie hörte Gerüchte darüber, wohin es ihn verschlagen hatte, viele davon bloße Vermutungen, doch tief im Herzen wusste sie, dass sie vermutlich die traurige Wahrheit waren.

Als ein Krieg zu toben begann, dachte sie an ihn. Als die Zahl der Toten stieg, fragte sie sich, ob er daran Verantwortung trug. Wenn ein Dunkles Mal in die Luft schoss, überlegte sie, ob er es hatte aufsteigen lassen. Und so sehr sie sich selbst auch dafür hasste, sie trauerte um ihn, ihren dunklen Jungen, das verlorene Kind, nach dem zu sehen niemand sich die Mühe gemacht hatte.

Und dann, eines Tages, wurde sie wieder von Albus gerufen, um sich auf der Krankenstation um jemanden zu kümmern. Sie war nicht überrascht, ihn in demselben Bett vorzufinden. Er saß im Bett, die Schultern gebeugt, den Rücken gekrümmt, als wolle er sich zusammenrollen, die Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel gestützt. Und seine Hände. Seine Hände hingen schlaff und willenlos herab und sagten deutlich, dass er aufgegeben hatte.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall saß im Lehrerzimmer und starrte auf die Hände, die sie so gut zu lesen gelernt hatte.

Nachdem James und Lily ermordet worden waren, hatte sie diese Hände drei Wochen lang absolut still liegen sehen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie sich der Nagel des Zeigefingers an dem Tag in seinen Daumen bohrte, als sie erfahren hatten, dass der junge Harry nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Sie hatte gesehen, wie sich sein Daumen um den Zeigefinger gehakt und diesen bis beinahe zur Grenze der Belastbarkeit nach unten gedrückt hatte, als Remus Lupin als Lehrer an die Schule kam. Sie hatte seine Hände wieder absolut still liegen sehen, als sie sicher wussten, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück war.

Heute lagen sie gefaltet auf einem dunklen Mahagonitisch und gaben ein Bild der Ruhe ab.

Die Sitzung schritt voran. Dumbledore legte Pläne vor, wie Hogwarts nun, da der Rest der Welt endlich die Wahrheit akzeptiert hatte, gegen einen möglichen Angriff geschützt werden konnte. Professor Vector würde alle Schutzzauber ändern müssen. Professor Flitwick würde die Rüstungen so verzaubern, dass sie nachts die Eingänge und Türen bewachten. Madam Hooch würde den Schülern defensive Flugmanöver beibringen. Alle Geheimgänge in und aus dem Schloss würden von Minerva selbst versiegelt werden. Alle Briefe und Päckchen würden durch die Professoren Sprout, Sinistra oder Binns freigegeben werden müssen, bevor sie in das Schloss hinein oder aus ihm heraus gelassen würden. Und verschiedene verzauberte Gegenstände würden von Severus Snape sichergestellt werden.

Minerva sah sorgfältig hin, als sich Severus' Finger fester ineinander verschränkten und die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Darf ich vielleicht nachfragen, Herr Direktor, auf welche Gegenstände genau Sie sich beziehen?"

„Natürlich, Severus. Es gibt noch ein paar Dutzend Antiobskuranten aus der Zeit von Alastor Moody, von denen es mir lieber wäre, wenn sie nicht hier herumlägen, einige konfiszierte verwunschene Muggelgegenstände, eine Reihe von Talismanen, einen Todesschleier, ein paar verzauberte Waffen und den Spiegel Nerhegeb."

Minvervas Kinn klappte beinahe herunter, als Severus' Hände bei der Nennung des letzten Gegenstandes auf der Liste etwa taten, das sie noch nie zuvor getan hatten: sie zitterten.

„Wie Sie wünschen", sagte er gelassen. Seine Stimme verriet nichts, doch seine Hände sprachen Bände.

Als die Sitzung endete, zog er sich wie gewohnt als erster zurück. Er gab immer vor, keine Zeit für müßiges Geschwätz und albernen Tratsch verschwenden zu wollen. Wahrscheinlicher war jedoch, dass er wusste, dass seine Person im Lehrerzimmer noch immer ein Lieblingsthema war.

„_Er hat es immer wahnsinnig eilig, nicht wahr?"_

„_Wo nur hin will?"_

„_Schließlich wartet ja niemand auf ihn."_

„_Ach nein. Warum bloß? Bei seiner liebenswürdigen Art."_

„_Und diesem einnehmenden Lächeln."_

Es tat ihr noch immer weh, und Minerva hatte es satt. „Seid ihr alles so gänzlich ohne Fehler, dass ihr euch das Recht herausnehmt, an anderen herumzumäkeln? Oder seid ihr vielleicht alle einfach nur so entsetzlich geistlos, dass ihr über nichts besseres reden könnt? Vielleicht darf ich euch aushelfen, wenn ihr ein paar neue Gesprächsthemen braucht und euch unbedingt über Severus unterhalten wollt. Vielleicht könnt ihr ja einmal darüber sprechen, wie er jeden Tag sein Leben aufs Spiel setzt, um Informationen zusammenzutragen, und dafür noch nicht einmal ein Dankeschön bekommt. Oder darüber, dass er persönlich die Schüler seines Hauses berät in dem Bemühen, sie davon abzuhalten, sich das Dunkle Mal einbrennen zu lassen, wie es so viele ihrer Eltern getan haben. Oder darüber, wie er von jedem einzelnen Menschen im Stich gelassen worden ist, den er jemals seinen Freund zu nennen wagte. Ich bin sicher, das, was er in seinem Leben durchgemacht hat, lässt euch ein paar Mal herzlich lachen." Sie stürmte aus dem Zimmer, das Severus verlassen hatte, Haarsträhnen lösten sich aus dem strengen Knoten und ungehaltene Röte brannte in ihren Wangen.

Es tat weh. Es tat immer wieder weh.

Minerva wusste nicht, warum sie Severus sehen wollte, doch ein merkwürdiges Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Seine privaten Räumlichkeiten waren leer, ebenso sein Klassenzimmer und sein Büro. Er schien nirgendwo auf dem Schlossgelände oder im Gebäude zu sein, und wenn sie sich nicht in das Labyrinth der Kerker wagen wollte, wusste sie nicht, wo sie noch nach ihm suchen sollte. Sie verfolgte ihre letzte Hoffnung und fand sich an der Schwelle zum Büro des Schulleiters Auge in Auge mit dem Wasserspeier wieder, der den Zugang bewachte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Minerva?" Sie erschrak, als sie die Stimme hinter sich hörte. Bevor er sie ansprach, hatte sie nicht gewusst, wie angespannt sie war.

„Albus", sagte sie außer Atem, die Hand über dem Herzen in dem Versuch, es dadurch zu beruhigen. „Sie sollten ihre Mitmenschen wirklich nicht so erschrecken."

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung", sagte er und neigte den Kopf. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht wissen, wo Severus sein könnte."

Er lächelte sie kurz an, die blauen Augen aufmerksam auf sie gerichtet. „Ich denke, das weiß ich recht genau. Warum kommen Sie nicht für einen Moment in mein Büro und wir sprechen darüber?"

Albus sprach die Einladung mit der Herzlichkeit eines geliebten Großvaters aus, der genau wusste, dass man ihm seine Bitte nicht abschlagen würde. Er ging voran und sie folgte ihm wie eine gehorsame Enkeltochter. In seinem Büro setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber und wartete geduldig, bis er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte und eine Kanne Tee auf dem Tisch erscheinen ließ.

„Sie machen sich Sorgen um Severus", bemerkte er. Es war keine Frage.

„Ich mache mir um alle Sorgen", antwortete sie behutsam.

„Daran habe ich keine Zweifel." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und gab etwas Milch und drei Würfel Zucker in seine Tasse. „Doch Severus war immer anders, nicht wahr?"

„Severus ist noch immer anders."

Er nickte bedächtig auf diese Antwort hin und bewegte seinen Finger durch die Luft, woraufhin der Löffel Zucker und Milch mit seinem Tee verrührte. „Auch daran habe ich keine Zweifel."

Minerva wurde unruhig. „Wo ist er, Albus?"

„Er verabschiedet sich von einem alten Freund, nehme ich an."

„Albus?"

„Gehen Sie hinaus in den Flur, Minerva."

„Und was soll ich dort tun?"

„Sie werden es wissen, wenn Sie dort sind."

Minerva hatte sich lange genug mit Albus und seinen kryptischen Anweisungen herumgeschlagen, um zu wissen, dass sie lediglich genau das zu tun brauchte, was er ihr sagte, und so verließ sie das Büro, ohne sich zu verabschieden, und trat in den Flur.

Doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie bemerkte nichts Außergewöhnliches. Sie blickte die langen Korridore entlang, die zum Büro und wiederum davon weg führten, und suchte nach einem Zeichen, das ihr sagte, wohin sie zu gehen oder was sie zu tun hatte. Sie war drauf und dran, in das Büro des Schulleiters zurückzukehren, als es plötzlich dunkel wurde. Alle Fackeln, die an der Wand entlang die Flure erhellten, erloschen gleichzeitig. Minerva erstarrte. Dann entzündete sich die Fackel, die ihr auf der linken Seite der Wand am nächsten war. Sie drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig dort hin, um drei weitere Fackeln wahrzunehmen, die weiter hinten entflammten und ihr den Weg den östlichen Flur hinunter wiesen.

Ohne zu zögern folgte sie den brennenden Fackeln, von denen immer weitere den Flur entlang aufleuchteten. Sie folgte ihnen treppauf und treppab durch staubige Korridore und Säle in einen Teil des Schlosses, der seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Sie war fast eine Stunde lang gelaufen, als sie zu einer Tür gelangte, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Lichter, die sie unterwegs begleitet hatten, erloschen alle gleichzeitig mit Ausnahme der Fackel, die sich direkt neben der Tür an der Wand befand. Langsam streckte sie die Fingerspitzen aus und legte die Hand auf die Klinke. Sie hielt inne, atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür.

Der Raum wirkte wie ein sehr altes, unbenutztes Klassenzimmer. In einer Ecke stapelten sich ein paar altmodische Schreibtische und Stühle. Alles war von einer dicken Staubschicht und Spinnweben bedeckt. Es gab nur wenig Licht in dem Raum, doch es reichte aus, um Severus zu erkennen, der bewegungslos vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb stand.

In der Hoffnung, ein Anzeichen dafür zu finden, was in ihm vorging, richtete sie ihren Blick sofort auf seine Hände, nur um sie schlaff herunter hängen zu sehen, wie sie es getan hatten, als er dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken zukehrte, als James und Lily Potter getötet wurden, und als Harry die Auferstehung eines Alptraums bestätigte. Das war nicht die erwartete Reaktion eines Mannes, der in die tiefsten Tiefen seines innigsten Begehrens blickte.

„Severus", rief sie leise. Als er nicht antwortete, trat sie einen Schritt näher. „Severus", wiederholte sie und ging sehr langsam auf ihn zu. „Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst sagen oder tun sollte und fand sich neben Severus stehend vor dem Spiegel wieder. „Was ist es, Severus?" Seine Augen, leer wie immer, starrten ausdruckslos in den Spiegel. Sanft legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Bitte, Severus, sagen Sie es mir. Was sehen Sie?"

„Ich sehe", begann er heiser und die Worte schienen an seiner Stimme festzukleben, „ich sehe mich selbst."

Minerva schürzte die Lippen und verengte die Augen. „Was sehen Sie sonst noch?"

„Nichts. Nur mich."

„Was tun Sie?"

„Ich spiele mit Drachen."

„Was tun Sie … reiten Sie auf ihnen?" fragte sie.

„Nein, es sind Spielzeugdrachen. Ich sehe mich selbst als Kind, wie ich mit Holzdrachen spiele. Es ist immer dasselbe Bild. Seit Jahren schaue ich mir das an, seit dieses Ding vor langer Zeit zum ersten Mal ins Schloss kam, und frage mich, was es wohl bedeutet."

„Das wissen Sie nicht?"

„Lachhaft, nicht wahr?" sagte er freudlos. „Mein Herzenswunsch starrt mir hier entgegen und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was diese Szene bedeuten könnte."

Minerva fasste ihn fester an der Schulter, und er wandte seinen Kopf, um sie anzusehen.

„Es bedeutet", setzte sie an, „es bedeutet, dass Sie noch einmal von vorn anfangen möchten. Dass Sie diesem kleinen Jungen helfen möchten, der Zukunft, die ihm bevorsteht, zu entkommen. Dass Sie ihm sagen möchten, dass es kein unabwendbares Schicksal gibt, dass die Entscheidungen, die er treffen wird, nicht unumkehrbar sind. Dass das unglückliche, traurige Leben, das vor ihm liegt, nicht so kommen muss. Sie möchten ihn beschützen."

Plötzlich starrte aus seinem Gesicht ein Teil jenes kleinen Jungen auf sie herab. „Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie ihm auf die Wange. „Weil es mir genauso geht, wenn ich Sie ansehe."

Und als diese Worte ihren Lippen entschlüpften, zwischen ihnen in der Luft hingen und sich in seine Ohren schlichen, fanden sie auch den Weg in seine Augen, die kalten, unbeteiligten Augen des Jungen, den es nie gegeben hatte. Minerva sah ein ganzes Leben durch die unglaubliche Schwärze dieser Augen blitzen: die Einsamkeit des Kindes, den bitteren Hass des Jugendlichen, die Schande und Scham des Erwachsenen, den Schmerz seiner Entscheidungen, die Furcht vor den Folgen, ein gebrochenes Herz und eine ramponierte Seele, dunkle Gänge und traumlose Nächte, Verbitterung und Eifersucht, versetzt mit nur flüchtigen Eindrücken von Stolz und winzigen Spuren von Akzeptanz.

Es war eine gewaltige Erzählung vom Aufstieg und Untergang eines Lebens, das Epos einer Reise ohne Ziel, über einen Prinzen ohne Königreich und einen kleinen Jungen, der mit Holzdrachen spielte. Es schnitt ihr ins Herz wie eine scharfkantige Glasscherbe.

Doch es tat nicht länger weh.

_Finis_


End file.
